


Sweet Memories

by Odd_Thomas



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Thomas/pseuds/Odd_Thomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about their first memory of each other, ending with the memory that'll truly matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I can do better than this.. But, this is my first fanfic ever. Also, English is not my first language, so please be gentle with me. Feedback is much appreciated, hope you enjoy!

For the past half hour or so, you had been eyeing a blonde girl that was seated near the other end of the room. There was something about the girl that caught your eye. Sure, she was cute. Very cute, actually. Yet, there was something else. Maybe it was her keen fashion sense? No, definitely not that. You just couldn't figure out what made the girl so special, yet that was exactly what made her so intriguing. The girl looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. Who could blame her, you two were in a bar crowded with drunk, loud, mostly straight people. In fact, if Betty hadn't asked you to be her wing woman, you wouldn't even have been here. 

Just as you were wondering what brought the girl here, a particular drunk and loud guy went stumbling towards her. He slumped down on the bar stool next to her and started talking. The girl was visibly uncomfortable. He leaned towards the blonde and started to whisper things in her ear. When the girl tried to back away, the guy put his hand on her knee. Now the girl started to look scared.

After seeing this, you knew you had to do something. You were angry. The guy had no right to harass her, and frankly, you were afraid where this was going. So you decided to help the blonde out, by using the only superpower you know: seduction. As you stood up and began walking towards the girl, you think you see the blonde throw you a pleading look. When you come closer, you put an extra sway in your hips. By now, the guy that was harassing the blonde finally notices you. The way he looks at you makes you even angrier. The lust in his eyes, the way he has his hand on the girl's knee. When you finally reach the girl, you go to stand behind her and throw your arms around the girl's neck. 

"Is this man harassing you, Cupcake?" you ask the girl. While saying this, you throw a furious look towards him. The guy, now looking surprised and a little intimidated, quickly pulls his hand back. "Yes he is", the girl whispers. You can barely hear her. The guy stands up, you now notice he is about a foot taller than you. "Who the fuck are you?" he asks you. "I'm her girlfriend, you dimwit," you reply. For a moment, you think he is going to hit you. Then you see his shoulders slump down and he walks away defeated. 

"Girlfriend, huh?" the girl asks you. You smile at her and sit down on the bar stool next to her."I'm sorry cutie, but I felt like I needed to do something," you say. The blonde introduces herself as Laura. 

The two of you start talking. You learn that Laura is a journalist working at the local newspaper. She is 24 and single, and has come to the bar to support her friend LaFontaine, who was going on a date with a girl named Perry. The two of them really hit it off and left Laura behind at the bar. The blonde also tells you about her father, who would never approve of her being at a bar by herself. After what just happened, Laura can't blame him for that. You tell her about your work as a publisher and how your mother used to drag you to bars all the time when you were younger. After a while, you think that the two of you couldn't have been more different from each other. It's refreshing and cute. She's cute.

As the night drags on, Laura is getting more and more drunk. She gives you playful nudges every now and then, and she starts to flirt with you. You suggest it's time to leave and she pouts. "It's not like I'd let you walk home alone, Cupcake," you tell her. This seems to cheer her up. When you leave the bar, Laura starts to sway. You grab her by her shoulders to steady her. She leans forward and kisses you.

It's a sloppy kiss. A drunk kiss. Nevertheless, it's the best kiss you've ever experienced. You pull Laura closer, so close that you can feel her heart beating. It still doesn't feel close enough. When Laura starts to fumble with the buttons of your flannel, you back away a little. You don't want to do this now. You both need to be sober for that.

Laura leads you to her house, although you stop several times on the way. Sometimes it's because you need to keep Laura from falling over, sometimes because you just need to feel her lips again. It seems as though every kiss feels even better than the last, you think. You could get used to this.

When you reach Laura's house, she fumbles with her keys. You gently take them from her and open the door. When you hand her back the keys, your hand brushes over hers. She looks at you. You think she has the most beautiful eyes you've ever seen. Eyes so bright and loving, like she adores you even though you two have only just met. She invites you in. You give in and take her hand. She leads you upstairs, to her bedroom. While Laura changes for the night, you get her a glass of water and a painkiller for the following morning. When you come back, Laura is already under the covers. "Please stay with me," she says.

So you take off your pants and climb in bed next to her. She rolls over and nuzzles into your neck. You feel her breath even out and before she falls asleep, Laura whispers "I hope I'll marry you one day, Carm." You smile and place a kiss on her forehead. Laura's drunk, she doesn't know what she's saying. "We'll see, Cupcake. We'll see," you whisper. 

 

\----

The knock on the door startles you. "Carmilla, are you ready?" you hear LaFontaine call. "I'm coming!" you yell back. The memory of the first time you met Laura has made you smile. After all, it's the first memory you have of her, and that makes it one of your favourites. Yet, you are sure that today will change all of that. Because the memory of today will make all other memories seem so small in comparison. You stand up and take one last look in the mirror. You smooth down your wedding dress and take a deep breath. Then you step out of the room to walk with LaFontaine through the aisle, and to join Laura at the altar.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr if you want: coloured-in-white.tumblr.com


End file.
